


Stuck

by AceBlackout



Series: Stuck [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Swearing, future smut, overwatch x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlackout/pseuds/AceBlackout
Summary: You have awoken. Talons Secret. No memories and no clue who you are. Can you find a way out of your own mind before you completely lose yourself?PreviewSmoke obscures the room and the camera shakes as -what you assume to be - an explosion rocks the room. More smoke, alarms and flashing. Loud pops - gunfire? - smashing glass and shouts, accompanied by someone barking commands to unseen men and women.





	1. Awake

Your blinds knocked gently against your window frame startling you out of your sleep induced trance. 

“Damn this paper.”

The paper in question was for your university course and was due in… four hours. Currently your phone, untouched for the last couple of hours on your bedside counter, read three am. You felt bad ignoring your friends but they came second to your schoolwork. 

“I have been up since… fuck… since like eight yesterday morning?”

You realized you were talking to nobody but yourself and you also realized that if anyone was around or up at this time of night, they would recognize that you were, in fact, crazy. Your best friend always told you that you were a good kind of crazy, you didn’t think there was such a thing. 

Shaking your head you gathered your strength to wake your computer, who so selfishly decided to go into sleep mode, and continue your essay. If you weren’t allowed to sleep then neither was it! Instead of the ideas flowing -which you had thought they would as soon as you read over the last part again- your eyes unfocused and you stared into the blank white of the half written page. 

Damn it all! You lay back on your bed and check the time on your phone. 3:14 am. Maybe your professor would give you extention? False hope, you thought as you set your phone on your chest. You watched as your computer screen faded back into sleep mode and went black again. Next thing you knew you were drifting down the same road. 

—–

Blue skies, and green trees, greener then you have ever seen. Miles upon miles of forest, calm and peaceful. The wind picked up and blew flower petals and tree leaves around you making you giggle softly. As you walked though the trees, your bare feet made soft thumps on the crisp grass. You emerged from the lush foliage into a clearing, immediately laying on your back. You starfished your limbs out and enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze on your skin. Truly beautiful. 

The sky around you suddenly started to grow dark and the wind grew harsher blowing the grass around you in a vicious circle around you. Rain fell from the sky and pelted you from every direction. Thunder rumbled ominously and lightning crackled striking a tree nearby and setting it ablaze. The air itself was charged with energy and seemed to want to strangle you, your airway closing without warning. You clawed at your throat desperate to stop whatever -or whoever- it was from strangling you. 

All at once you were thrown from your beautiful fantasy turned nightmare. The first thing you noticed was that you were not in a bed - who’s bed? Yours? - instead you were suspended in a gel like substance encased in a cylindrical vat. Your mouth was covered by a transparent mask, you had no idea how you even had your eyes open. You blinked slowly, trying to rid your eyes of sleep - how long had you been asleep? - and waited for them to adjust to the dark room surrounding you.

You went to raise your arms and let out a distressed sound. Your body, as far as you could tell, was covered in tubes and IVs, the little needles pricking into your skin and feeding your veins god knows what. Panic starts to rise in your throat as you tear at your wires trying desperately to rid yourself of them. You stilled, your brain told you to calm down and assess your surroundings, find a way out and think rationally. The machine didn’t seem to like your previous struggles, letting out a hiss as the glass pulled up away from the base. All at once the gel rushed out onto the floor pulling you with it, ripping you away from the remaining cords and pulling the oxygen mask from your face. 

You lay slumped there in a gooey heap on the concrete until your body fought you for breath. A sharp inhale and a coughing exhale brought up the remaining gel from your lungs. You could finally breath again and your hacking tapered off into a few little coughs every few deep breaths. Feeling strong enough, you pushed yourself up and surveyed your surroundings.

Other vats, identical to yours, were lined up in rows up and down the room. The pods glowed a faint green from the base, and most of not all were empty. The room was devoid of life save for yourself. Broken lights attached to the high ceiling flickered and sparks rained down from some of them. At the far end of the room a wide, cargo like door was open, the orange and red emergency lights shining in in steady intervals. A faint alarm like sound came from there as well drawing you forward. Maybe there were more people, people that could help you!

You slipped a little on the gel but kept your footing - although unsure - and moved forward, using the pods as leverage. You missed seeing the broken pod and glass on the ground and as you slid your hand along said device you felt a sharp pain. You immediately pulled your hand back and in toward yourself to protect it from further harm. Concentrating on your hand you didn’t notice you were about to stumble into the rest of the broken cylinder. With tears in your eyes you let out a string of profanities. You sat down beside the gooey shards and pulled your feet close to you.

A high consistent beep distracted you from your pain. You struggled to get onto your feet. When you finally did manage to stand you made your way over to the sound. Another pod sat, empty of gel, but containing something else. You gasped, feeling bile rise, you had to continue on. The sight, still hooked up, cords and wires coming out of the body that was once a person. They sat slumped in a pile at the bottom of the tank, obviously dead. They wore the same hospital like gown you did and it looked like they were malnourished as you could see their bones jutting from their skin like knives. The sound you had heard earlier was the sound of the heart monitor flatlining. 

The emergency lights were even brighter when you passed through the threshold and they blinded you for a few seconds. The sound of the alarm made you cover your ears with a grimace. The hallway was long, filled with doors and scorched all to hell. None of the plaques you passed were legible and you had no idea if you were going the right way. You cradled your injured hand close and tried to keep your tears at bay. A blue white glow came from underneath one of the doors up ahead. Once again hope flooded your chest. 

‘Someone to help me? Please! Oh please let there be someone!’

You had to push various carts and gurneys out of the way to actually get to the door. Struggling to push the heavy sliding door you had to use your full weight to finally get it open. Inside was not much better than what you had already seen. Smashed screens, blood on the control panel and another dead body slumped in the corner. You turned your head away and focused on the panel. You decide to just start pushing buttons and hope that something on here will help you. One of the cracked screens suddenly lights up blue and begins a playback. 

—  
The cameras show the room with the pods. Smoke obscures the room and the camera shakes as -what you assume to be - an explosion rocks the room. More smoke, alarms and flashing. Loud pops - gunfire? - smashing glass and shouts, accompanied by someone barking commands to unseen men and women.   
—

You take a sharp inhale of breath and hold your hands to your face. The cuts sting from salt of your tears and you have probably smeared your blood all over but you don’t care at this point. Your tired now, the emotional fatigue almost too much as you risked another look at the poor person laying in the corner. The exit sign is bright red and you wondered how you missed it earlier. You stumble along the wall, glancing at all the men and women along your path who would never see their families again. With each one you saw your hope for rescue creep out the window. You shove the emergency exit door open and bright light assaults your eyes. The heat hits you, rolling over you in waves. Hills of golden sand lay before you, blown up by the dry wind that carries the dust toward you. You sit down outside the black building - it sure stood out in a place like this - and let your fears and pain catch up with your racing brain. Blood plops to the sand as you hold your feet above it and cross them so they won’t touch. The hospital gown is doing nothing to protect your near naked body from the burning sand underneath you. 

You had no idea how long you sat there, you were more than ready to accept your fate and die right then and there. The sand in front of you rushed outwards in a circle, at first you didn’t know what was happening, stuck inside of a heat induced trance to keep yourself from panicking. A black ship - it looked like something out of a sci fi movie, from the future perhaps - landed in the circle. A bunch of people with guns rushed out, maneuvering around the machine with precision. A strong looking man, along with what looked to you like a man straight out of a western film, hopped out of the - jet? Aircraft? Something like that. - and moved toward you. You pulled your legs closer to try to make yourself look as little as possible and less - if at all - threatening. 

“Jesse, go see if they need help, I’m going in to search the place.” 

The man dressed in all black moved past you while the more colourful one crouched down in front of you.

“I’m Jesse.” 

An accent

“Hi…”

“What’s your name?”

“…”

You thought, you thought really really hard but…

“I don’t know…”


	2. Healing

//Previously//

“Im Jesse, What’s your name?”

“I don’t know…”

//Now//

His hair is fluffy, I wonder if he would let me touch it. No, stupid question! Stupid!

The man - Jesse McCree - and his boss Gabriel Reyes, as Jesse explained, had plucked you right from the “Talon” facility. The big black building filled with body’s and blood. Said Commander had come back to the ship with a grim look on his face, whispering something to Jesse who immediately moved to pick you up. You groaned in protest as he slung his arm around your back and another underneath your knees. You let out a pained sound and his concerned frowned deepened. 

“Sorry darlin’”

He set you down on one of the many seats in the ship and stepped away. You let your head rest againced the cool metal of the safety bar to your right. Your feet felt like they were throbbing and twice the size they started as. Your hand felt like it was on fire, you had to glance down to make sure that it wasn’t on literal fire. Jesse and Gabriel stood in the corner of the ship quietly whispering to each other. As the cargo door shut you got your last view of the place that had held you captive. 

Good riddance.  
You don’t know when you fell asleep but you wake up to someone gently picking you up again. When you opened your eyes you expected to see the brown of your favorite cowboys hat but were instead greeted by a different, but not unpleasant sight. A black beanie and one hell of a jawline covered in dark brown scruff. 

“Commander Reyes? Where’s Jesse?”

The title rolled naturally off of your tongue and it felt like you had been calling the man above you that for years. 

“Giving Jack the report” 

You think that he forgot he was talking to someone who had just been in a glass tube asleep and hooked to every wire imaginable however many hours ago. You had no idea who this Jack was and why they needed to give a report to him. 

“What time is it?” 

“23:40”

“Oh”

Military, of course he was military. 

“Angela, here.” 

“Yes Gabriel bring them in! Set them here.”

He set you down on a very uncomfortable but warm table. Blond suddenly filled your vision looking over you with practiced precision, a doctor then. 

“Where were they found?”

“The Talon base we hit earlier.”

She flitted around you, checking your arms and legs, clicking her tongue at the scabbing puncture holes from the needles and tubes. She tilted your head up slightly and gasped softly, running her -cold!- hands over something there. 

“It looks like they were strangled.”

“Must have been before we got there.”

You had been strangled? You flinched away from her hands as they moved over a particularly sensitive part of the apparent bruising. She jerked away from you and apologized profusely, rubbing her hands up and down your arms softly to calm you. Is that why every time you tried to talk your voice was scratchy. The Commander hovered close by, offering input as needed to fill Angela in on what had happened. You caught snippets as you faded in and out of reality. The name Talon again, something about an explosion. How most of the prisoners and test subjects survived and were taken to relief centers. 

Then she got to your feet, you inhaled sharply and jerked away from her again.

“Oh! Gabriel tweezers please and the antiseptic.” 

While she carefully cleaned your aching feet you concentrated on the tall man behind her. His brow knit together and he seemed like the type to avoid talking much or even cracking a smile. He was your rock however, staring right back at you and grounding you through the pain. You clenched your teeth but didn’t make any farther sounds. Once your feet had been cleaned and wrapped she moved onto your hand, only having to remove a few small pieces of glass, clean it and bandage that as well. Angela examined you for a while longer, both her and Reyes deciding that you needed to stay where she could keep an eye on you. 

‘So that does it, I’ll be staying here I suppose.’ 

“We should get them a change of clothing, a sponge bath perhaps as well.”

“I’ll talk to Jack.”  
\----  
You were only half awake for the next couple of hours. Angela helped walk you to an area where she could assist you in cleaning yourself. She washed your hair with some sweet smelling shampoo and dressed you in a black tee-shirt with some sort of logo on the arm accompanied by some soft grey sweats. She then lead you to a curtained off room with a hospital bed already made and night lamp turned on. There was some food on the side table on a tray, you didn’t know who brought it to you but you didn’t dwell on it long. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out. 

You woke to the smell of pancakes, fruit and sweet maple syrup. You looked over at your side table, the tray that had been there the previous night had been replaced with a new one. This one filled with those pancakes you thought you had dreamed up. You picked the tray up and practically inhaled the food - how long had it been since you had eaten? - and instantly regretted it. Your stomach whined in protest as you tried to keep what you had eaten down. 

“You ate too fast short stack.”

Whipping your head around - bad idea - you looked to the Commander who stood with arms crossed in the 'doorway’ of your little room. 

“Glad to know you enjoyed them at least”

You looked at your lap, finding the blanket over your legs way more interesting. 

“Jack wants to see you kid.” 

“…”

“He’s a real softy, don’t worry. We’re not gonna throw you out or anything.”

You let out a breath that you hadn’t realized you had been holding. As you swung your legs out of bed and attempted to stand you almost collapsed. Lean arms were around your midsection faster then you could blink. A sweet, warm, scent washed over you. Angela cradled you close to her chest as you sighed into her. 

“Careful, even with my nanotechnology you are still healing. Gabriel, pass me the crutches.” 

She worked the crutches under your arms, easing you into a standing position. After you got your footing, Gabriel lead the way with you and Angela tailing behind. The office you walked into was clean and organized, everything had a place. The only thing that wasn’t spotless was the large glass desk in the center of the room. It was piled high with papers and folders, a hologram display floating in the air above the surface, open to video footage of what looked to be London. 

“Jack, they’re here.” 

Another blonde popped up from behind a stack of papers and smiled at you. 

“Hello! I’m Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch. You’ve already met Commander Gabriel Reyes and Dr. Angela Zeigler.”

You just stood there, leaning heavily on your crutches staring blankly at him. His eyes softened and he moved to lean on the front of his desk, making it seem more like a conversation and less like an interrogation. 

“Do you remember anything that happened to you?” 

You shook your head and swallowed a lump in your throat, for some reason this man intimidated you. 

“Well we are here to help you. You will be spending time with Angela to build up your strength again and Winston will do his best to help you with your memory. Gabriel and I will be here to help as well, if there is anything we can do to help you, just name it.”

Reyes gave Jack a look. As he passed you on his way out he gave your shoulder a gentle pat.

“Anything.”

You nodded and watched his back as he left. You had a few more words with Jack and then it was back to the infirmary. Angela informed you that it would take another day or two for your feet to heal. You groaned inwardly, you hated being cooped up in a stuffy hospital.  
The next few days were uneventful, a bunch of sleeping and reading books that Angela brought you. Today was the day that you get to finally move around. Angela put your clipboard down and moved around the side of your bed to help you out. Your legs weren’t sure what they were suppose to be doing and wobbled under your weight. Mercy’s kind hands were there to support you and with her help you got yourself to stand upright. She cooed encouraging words to you as you took your first steps without crutches. Your feet didn’t hurt, you just felt the cold linoleum floor and you reveled in it. 

Soon you were walking fine and on your way to the mess hall. Angela insisted that you eat more, she said that you needed to build up your mass again. You weren’t sure about eating real food. After all the excitement a couple of days ago when you got back to your room you promptly threw up everything you had in your stomach. You were put onto smoothies and liquid food from then on, Angela insisting that you shouldn’t strain yourself. It was almost noon and a lot of people would be there for lunch. 

“I’ll keep you from the more excitable ones until you feel more up to it ok?”

“I’m nervous Ange.”

“I know sweet, don’t worry, they are all very nice people.”

The mess hall was huge. It could fit an army and then some. You supposed that was the point, being an organization of peace they needed a lot of people to help keep the world in order. Angela lead you over to one of the empty tables and sat you down. 

“I’ll be right back with your food, salad today to keep it light, sound ok?”

You nodded and sat patiently as she went to retrieve your food. While you were waiting you took time to observe the room and those occupying it. Jack was sitting across from Gabriel at a table a couple away from yours, chatting between bites of their food. Beside Gabriel sat the man with the hat who had rescued you. He currently looked bored out of his mind, until he saw you that is. He slipped from the table and made his way toward you. 

“Hey, we met a couple of days ago, I’m Jesse.” 

“Right Jesse McCree, nice to re-meet you. I still don’t remember my name…”

“We gotta come up with a nickname for the time being then. We’ll think of something.”

You laughed softly and smiled at the charming cowboy, he was something else that’s for sure. His eyes widened suddenly and you risked a peek over your shoulder. Angela stood there, two trays on either hand and the look she was giving Jesse was something otherworldly. She gently put the trays down. It looked like she was about to rip the poor guy a new one. You turned around and gave her your best innocent smile. 

“Thanks for the food! Jesse here was keeping me company. I saw him and since he was the only one besides Gabriel that I know I waved him over. I was lonely… sorry.”

“Oh! I thought he was bothering you sweet. No worries then!”

You dug into your salad happily as Jessie talked your ear off across the table. He mentioned he was in Blackwatch, Overwatch’s covert black ops unit. He also mentioned that Gabriel was a killjoy and no fun whatsoever. 

“He seems nice to me.”

“Keyword, seems. Just wait until you start your training then yo-”

Angela snapped her head up. 

“JESSE!”

“Oops…”

You turned to look at your doctor. 

“Training?”

“It’s not set in stone! We were going to ask you if you wanted to once Winston got to look at you.” 

You were silent. Oh. You didn’t even know the first thing about yourself and yet they wanted to train you?! To do what?! Kill someone? To infiltrate a secret base like the one all your nightmares came from? All at once your world came crashing down and descended farther into panic. Your breaths came to be labored and you started to hyperventilate. Angela was quick to react, she called Morrison and Reyes over and shooed Jessie to Reinhardt. Ana joined Jack while Angela called for someone to get her a sedative from the infirmary. A sharp pain in your arm followed quickly by soothing warmth flowed over you in a wave of comfort. You went limp in the arms of whoever was behind you. Jack handed you over to Gabriel while Angela fussed over you briefly before turning to Ana with an angry frown. 

“I said sedative not sleep dart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry if there is any misspelled Jesse’s in there. I realized after I had written my 10,000 words that I had been spelling it incorrectly D: Fuuuuuu  
> Ah well, enjoy chapter two of my randomly inspired series. <3  
> Cheers, Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me forever to work up the courage to post this and make it something completely my own. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any feedback I am eager to hear.
> 
> \- Ace


End file.
